In the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), it is determined to introduce the concept of a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell, which mainly targets a base station for homes and to which only a specific user specified for each cell can make a connection, to a mobile communication system in the 3.9 generation and subsequent generations (LET: Long Term Evolution/SAE: Service Architecture Evolution). A mechanism for specifying an accessible user in each cell is standardized.
Specifically, a core network includes a white list obtained by listing cells accessible by terminals. Each of the terminals includes a white list obtained by listing cells accessible by the terminal. When a cell that the terminal attempts to access is a CSG cell, the terminal side determines, referring to the white list of the terminal, whether the cell is accessible and accesses the cell only when the cell is accessible. On the other hand, when the core network side receives a service request of a terminal from the CSG cell, the core network refers to the white list of the terminal, permits the start of a service only when the terminal has access authority to the CSG cell, and suspends the service and disconnects radio access of the terminal when the terminal does not have the access authority. The CSG cell can make, according to an instruction of an owner of a base station included in the CSG cell, a terminal not usually permitted to make access (a guest terminal) temporarily accessible and, on the contrary, make a terminal permitted to make access temporarily inaccessible. Such a technology is disclosed in Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2.